Sticky note
by Iroyuki
Summary: Kiku finds a sticky note with a message in his textbook one day. But will he ever find out who's the person behind said note? One-shot


_'Saturday is cafe day. Let's go!'_

Kiku stared at the handwriting on the little yellow sticky note stuck inside his text book. It showed no signature of any kind and the handwriting was.. quite messy if he had to admit. He rolled his eyes, putting it to the corner of the page, knowing the note was not for him.

The textbook was not his only after all, many students shared it and the note could just as well belong to anyone. As class went on and on, Kiku found himself bored and before he knew it, he was scribbling a small cat on the yellow sticky note. He smiled at it before the bell rang loudly. He sighed in relief and shut his book before putting it back onto the assigned shelf and following an urging Feliciano out of the class.

* * *

A surprise came when he opened his textbook the following day and found the sticky note yet again, only with another sticky underneath it.

It had the word ' _cute_ ' with an arrow pointing up to the small cat.

Kiku raised an eyebrow and read the follow up sentence.

 _'Who are you?_ '

He frowned, realizing that perhaps he accidentally answered for someone else. He sighed and jumped when he heard a book slam down on the desk beside him. He looked over to see Feliciano pushing their desks together before taking a seat and smiling his way. "Let's work together, Kiku!" He said.

He looked down at the book and spotted the yellow papers. "Huh? What's that?" He asked leaning over.

"A note? Who from?" He asked excitedly picking them up.

"I don't know. I just found them. They were probably from the other students," Kiku said.

"Ve. You should join the conversation! Here, let's send them a message!" Feliciano said excitedly scribbling on the paper.

 _'I am Kiku. Who are you?'_

They posted the note back and waited excitedly for the next day.

Kiku opened his text book and saw as a new sticky spelled the words, _'Alfred. I'm in the eleventh grade. And you?'_

Feliciano sat beside him and smiled as he read the note. "Wow, an underclassmen! Let's reply!"

Kiki however stared at the note who only held one name. Meaning there was only one person replying. Did noone else use this book?

Over the days, Kiku continued to reply to this mysterious Alfred. Two weeks had passed and he had collected a total of ten sticky notes that he kept in his notebook.

It was Friday when a single note was placed on the center the page.

 _'Saturday is cafe day. Let's go! At 12:00'_

Kiku stared at the little yellow paper shocked. This Alfred wanted to meet with him.

* * *

"So are you going?" Feliciano asked as he sat on Kiku's bed.

"I don't know," he replied, sighing into his mochi pillow.

Meeting a total stranger was weird. But he was curious at to what this Alfred guy looked like.

"I can go with you if you feel uncomfortable. You don't even have to go at all." Feliciano comforted.

"I don't know what to do. I'm curious but I'm also worried," Kiku said.

"Let's see, what would Ludwig say?" Feliciano asked himself, thinking deeply.

"What would Ludwig say?" Kiku repeated thoughtfully.

There was a silence before Feliciano cleared his throat and in a mockingly deep accent said, "Kiku. Zhere is no vay for you to figure out vhat this guy is like vhithout first meeting him. March in zhere like a brave soldier and meet your new friend!"

Kiku looked to his friend and gave a small laugh as Feliciano began to have a laughing fit.

"That was really spot on, wasn't it?" Feliciano asked still laughing.

"Yes. It was rather good. Perhaps I will go," Kiku said.

"Great. You better tell me all about it!"

* * *

Kiku stood in his casual clothing looking up at the sign of the corner café. It was exactly 11:59 and he fidgeted awkwardly. He considered turning around and running back home but as the clock turned to 12, he pushed the thought away.

He took a deep breath and walked into the café. He looked around and noticed it was completely empty except for one large blonde teen with a brown jacket and glasses, sitting near the corner and looking out the window and a white mug sitting in front of him.

He looked like he was expecting someone as he looked out the window.

The door bell chimed as Kiku walked in and the blonde looked over and the locked eyes for what seemed like hours before the blonde smiled and stood. He had a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Kiku? I didn't think you'd actually come. I'm... I'm Alfred F. Jones. It's nice to meet you."


End file.
